Elevator systems have recently been provided with two features which are thought to save considerable passenger time and increase the carrying capacity of a given elevator installation. The first of these is utilizing destination calls, by which the passenger does not simply call an elevator to his floor, but at the same time informs the elevator of the intended destination floor. This allows the dispatcher (typically a suitably programmed computer) to allocate the call to the most appropriate car, taking into account not only the origin, but also the destination of the passenger.
A second feature automatically enters elevator calls while the passengers are still at some distance (equivalent to about ten seconds, in one case) from the elevator, whereby the dispatcher can attempt to cause the elevator to arrive at nearly the same time that the passenger reaches the elevator.
Typical problems with these systems include numerous false calls. Some of the false calls are caused by the person deciding not to enter the elevator, and going elsewhere, such as to purchase a newspaper.